Thanksgiving Event 2015
(From the in-game news item): '' “Feast your eyes upon our wonderful Thanksgiving Event! Find food out in the wild and bring it to the Commons to be whipped up into a magnificent Thanksgiving Feast! Some folks need your help to create their own special dishes, one is investigating the history of Bushwhackia, and a final brave soul even wants you to help him preserve the turkey population. Cook long enough, and you'll even produce amazing pristine dishes that will go on display on a special table. This event will run until December 4th at noon PST! Good luck!” This event began on Friday, November 20, 2015 Event Missions Food Missions Amount of the meals awarded changes with every friend helping you: 50% - 10 meals, 100% - 20 meals. 4 1 |name2=Vegetable Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Potatoes, Sweet Potatoes, Onions, Carrots or Brussels Sprouts and bring them to the vegetable station (middle oven) to prepare side dishes. |task2=Find 10 Vegetable Ingredients |reward2=10-20 Meals 4 1 |name3=Desserts Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Eggs, Flour, Butter, Apples, or Pumpkins and bring them to the desserts station (right oven) to prepare delicacies. |task3=Find 10 Dessert Ingredients |reward3=10-20 Meals 4 1 |name4=Save the Turkeys |type4=main |desc4=Help the turkey lover save the turkeys by capturing wild turkeys. You're going to need to save a lot of turkeys. A lot. |task4=Save 100 Turkeys |reward4=10 Turkey Lover Achievement }} '''Note:' You only get a pet Turkey if you don't already have one. If you have had a pet turkey and released it before you turned in your "Save the Turkeys" quest, you get another pet turkey. However, you don't get a pet turkey if there is one currently in your inventory. Ingredient Shop This year you can purchase ingredients for your Thanksgiving dishes rather than search for them, if you so desire. |name2=Meat Ingredients |desc2=16 Meat Ingredients for making meat-y type Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost2=16 |name3=Vegetable Ingredients |desc3=16 Vegetable Ingredients for making vege-y type Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost3=16 |name4=Dessert Ingredients |desc4=16 Dessert Ingredients for making sweet and tasty Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost4=16 }} Parade Missions 2 |name2=Lazy Balloon Cats |type2=main |desc2=Find deflated parade balloons shaped like cats Available on November 21 |task2=Find 20 Deflated Cat Balloons |reward2=25 Meals 2 |name3=Turk-oons. |type3=main |desc3=Find deflated parade balloons shaped like turkeys Available on November 21 |task3=Find 20 Deflated Turkey Balloons |reward3=25 Meals 2 |name4=Compressed Timeframe |type4=main |desc4=Find compressed air to fill the parade balloons Available on November 22 |task4=Find 20 Compressed Air |reward4=25 Meals 2 |name5=1st Annual Bushwhackia Turkey Parade! |type5=main |task5=Just watch the Parade |desc5=Talk to the Parade Organizer Available on November 26 (US Thanksgiving Day) |reward5=50 Meals 3 }} International Harvest Festivals 2 |name2=German Oktoberfest |type2=main |desc2=Find some Casks of Beer Available on November 26 |task2=Find 20 Casks of Beer |reward2=25 Meals 2 |name3=UK Harvest Festival |type3=main |desc3=Find some Corn Dolls |task3=Find 20 Corn Colls (sic) |reward3=25 Meals 2 |name4=Chinese Moon Cake Festival |type4=main |desc4=Find some Moon Cakes Available November 29 |task4=Find 20 Moon Cakes |reward4=25 Meals 2 |name5=Indian Festival of Colors |type5=main |desc5=Find some Colored Powder Available November 30 |task5=Find 20 Colored Powder |reward5=25 Meals 2 }} Special Dish Request Missions 3 1st Special Dish |name2=Corn on the Cob |type2=main |desc2=Help Cole prepare his signature dish for the Thanksgiving Feast. He needs Corn. Available November 25 |task2=Find 25 Corn |reward2=50 Meals 3 2nd Special Dish |name3=Hannah Ham Help |type3=main |desc3=Help Hannah find the ham to prepare her signature meal for the Thanksgiving feast with. Available November 27 |task3=Find 35 Ham |reward3=50 Meals 3 3rd Special Dish |name4=Corn on the Ucopia |type4=main |desc4=Help Catrina prepare the cornucopia for the Thanksgiving feast. She needs Decorative Squash. Available November 29 |task4=Find 30 Decorative Squash |reward4=50 Meals 3 4th Special Dish }} Historical Detective 3 |name2-Crude Maps |type2=main |desc2=Find Crude Maps for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Crude Maps in bushes all over the lands. Available on November 21 |task2=Find 16 |reward2= 3 |name3=Pilgrim Hats |type3=main |desc3=Find Pilgrim Hats for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Pilgrim Hats in bushes all over the lands. Available on November 21 |task3=Find 25 |reward3= 3 |name4=Pilgrim Bonnets |type4=main |desc4=Find Pilgrim Bonnets for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Pilgrim Bonnets in bushes all over the lands. Available on November 21 |task4=Find 26 |reward4= 3 |name5=Belt Buckles |type5=main |desc5=Find Belt Buckles for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Belt Buckles in bushes all over the lands. Available on November 21 |task5=Find 14 |reward5= 3 |name6=Wagon Wheels |type6=main |desc6=Find Wagon Wheels for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Wagon Wheels in bushes all over the lands. Available on November 21 |task6=Find 16 |reward6= 10 Achievement: Historical Detective }} Brock's Family 2 |name3=Brock's Brockmakers |type3=main |desc3=Brock the Mason would like you to find his parents, who were supposed to show up a little while ago. They're probably wandering around out in the world somewhere. Whack bushes until you find them. Available on November 24 |task3=Find Brock's Mother Find Brock's Father |reward3=25 Meals 2 |name4=Family Ties |type3=main |desc4=Brock the Mason would like you to gather some gifts he can give to his family when they arrive. He'd like flowers for his wife, ballet shoes for his son, and some masonry starter kits for his daughter. Whack bushes to find them, then return to Brock in the Commons once you have them all. Available on November 26 (US Thanksgiving Day) |task4=Find 20 Fall Flowers Find 16 Ballet Shoes Find 18 Masonry Kits |reward4=50 Meals 3 }} After you've completed these quests, you'll be able to find Brock at a picnic table in the event area with his family. Thanksgiving Rune Quests On November 28, Negdry had some quests for you. 2 |name2 = Team Liquid |type2 = main |desc2 = Negdry the Apprentice would like to help you craft a Thanksgiving Rune. Bring him some thick liquid and some thin liquid. It's important. You can find it in bushes. |task2 = Find 14 Thin Liquid Find 14 Thick Liquid |reward2 = 25 Meals 2 |name3 = Rune Crystal |type3 = main |desc3 = Negdry the Apprentice would like to help you craft a Thanksgiving Rune. Bring him some dull and bright crystals to complete the task. They can be found in bushes, of course. |task3 = Find 16 Dull Crystal Find 16 Bright Crystal |reward3 =25 Meals 2 |name4 = A Thanksgiving Rune! |type4 = main |desc4 = Negdry the Apprentice is ready to make a Thanksgiving Rune for you. You just need to finalize your choices so he can make it! Go talk to him by the Blacksmith! |task4 = Talk to Negdry |reward4 = Thanksgiving Rune 50 Meals 3 }} After each of the first three quests, Negdry asks you to select one of the two items that you got on that quest to be used in your rune. On the fourth quest, you are given a chance to change your mind about your previous choices. The rune's properties are given in the following table: Cooking Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Flower Bush |desc2=A flowery Thanksgiving bush! |cost2=15 |name3=Glazed Ham |desc3=A delicious plate of food! |cost3=15 |name4=Half Turkey |desc4=A delicious plate of food! |cost4=15 |name5=Full Plate |desc5=A delicious plate of food! |cost5=15 |name6=Turkey Balloon |desc6=Featured in the 2015 Commons Thanksgiving Parade! |cost6=15 |name7=Cornucopia Mini Golf Piece |desc7=I'm thankful for Mini Golf! |cost7=30 }}The Mini Golf piece appeared in the store on December 1. Gear |name2=Turkey Feather Cape |desc2=A festive Turkey Feather Cape for Thanksgiving! |cost2=15 |name3=Pumpkin Colored Glasses |desc3=Pumkin Colored Glasses for Thanksgiving! |cost3=15 |name4=Pinecone Hat |desc4=A Pinecone Hat for Thanksgiving! |cost4=15 |name5=Roasted Turkey Knit Hat |desc5=Wear a Turkey on your head for Thanksgiving! |cost5=15 |name6=Turkey Feather Sword |desc6=A Turkey Feather Sword for Thanksgiving! |cost6=15 }} Thanksgiving Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Thanksgiving Snack Bag. Or a Quest Satchel, if you prefer. , , and . |cost1=15 |name2=Quester's Satchel |desc2=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost2=60 }} Achievements (This list is from 2013) }} }} }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes ''Note: You will get the Ribbon and the Turkeyary after the event!'' Category:Events